Travelers often prefer the use of wheeled suitcases which have integrated wheels and a handlebar for pulling the wheeled suitcase. The advantage is that instead of carrying the whole suitcase, the traveler can pull the suitcase behind him while walking, for example, to the departure hall of an airport.
Published patent application WO02/03829A1 discloses a system for transporting items of luggage. The system includes a wheeled trolley to which a suitcase can be coupled. The trolley includes fastening means for fastening a suitcase to the trolley. The suitcase includes also fastening means for engaging with the fastening means of the trolley. The fastening means of the trolley includes, for example, slits and straps. The fastening means of the suitcase includes, for example, a hook which can be received by the slit of the trolley, and includes an opening in a back panel of the suitcase through which the strap can be guided to fasten the strap in the interior of the suitcase. The fastening means are arranged at the trolley and at the suitcase such that the suitcase can be coupled to the trolley in a position in which one of the smallest panels of the suitcase is oriented downwards. In an embodiment of the published patent applications, two relatively small suitcases may be coupled to the trolley. The trolley has two coupling means arranged above each other and each relatively small suitcase has fastening means. When the two relatively small suitcases are coupled to the trolley, they are individually coupled to the trolley and they are arranged above each other. The suitcases of the system can also be used separately in cases that the wheeled trolley is not needed—this provides flexibility in the use of the suitcase.
A drawback of the luggage transporting system of the cited patent application is that only a single large suitcase or two relatively small suitcases can be transported. Thus, the luggage transporting capacity is too small. A further drawback of the luggage transporting system of the cited patent application is that it is relatively difficult to disengage the suitcase from the trolley.